The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus fo protecting memory contents stored in the electronic apparatus from being erroneously erased by switching off a power.
Conventionally, in an electronic apparatus such as an electronic calculator, or a personal computer or the like, memory contents stored in the electronic apparatus are erased when a power is turned off. For example, if the power is switched off when calculating, all memory contents (or a part of memory contents) are erased immediately. Accordingly, the memory contents are protected not to be erased only when the memory storing the memory contents is backed up by the power.
Therefore, a tape may be put on a power OFF switch or guide cover may be provided on the power OFF switch so that no one except the operator may switch off the power OFF switch, whereby the power OFF switch cannot be activated and the power OFF switch is thus protected.
However, in the above methods, unexpected mistakes, program destruction, memory information erasure or interruption during calculation and measurement cannot be fully prevented.